


Voyager Haiku: It's One Poem Per Episode (Blame It On vanhunks)

by ErikModi, Hummingbird1759, JanewaysEngineer, JoAryn, MagdaleneJaneway, SeemaG, StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: haikuathon, Haiku, one per episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikModi/pseuds/ErikModi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird1759/pseuds/Hummingbird1759, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewaysEngineer/pseuds/JanewaysEngineer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaleneJaneway/pseuds/MagdaleneJaneway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeemaG/pseuds/SeemaG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: This is an open WIP, anyone can contribute. The goal is to get at least one haiku per ST:VOY episode or hour (two-parters). Multiple haiku per episode are possible, based on the particular focus of the poem.Latest Chapter: Episode 4.10 Random Thoughts
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Harry Kim & Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway & B'Elanna Torres, Kathryn Janeway & Harry Kim, Kathryn Janeway & Kes, Kathryn Janeway & Neelix, Kathryn Janeway & Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway & Tuvok (Star Trek), Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres, Kes & Neelix (Star Trek), Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 78
Kudos: 30





	1. Caretaker (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanhunks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanhunks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First of a series of haiku for Star Trek Voyager - Janeway & Chakotay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738465) by vanhunks. 



> On Discord one day, we were having a lovefest about works by vanhunks, when I found a one-post Tumblr by vanhunks starting a haiku series for ST:VOY and J/C, and was immediately captured by the idea. So now, in homage to vanhunks, I want to pick this up and write one (or more) haiku per episode, but leave it open to others to contribute if they want. Leave a comment and I'll send a co-creator request. Or drop me a DM on Discord (@MagdaleneJaneway#4317), Twitter (@MagdaleneJanew1), or Tumblr (@magdalenejaneway).
> 
> The Academy of American Poets asserts, "A traditional Japanese haiku is a three-line poem with seventeen syllables, written in a 5/7/5 syllable count. Often focusing on images from nature (or space!), haiku emphasizes simplicity, intensity, and directness of expression. As the form evolved, many of these rules - including the 5-7-5 practice - have routinely been broken. However, the philosophy of haiku has been preserved: the focus on a brief moment in time; a use of provocative, colorful images; an ability to be read in one breath; and a sense of sudden enlightenment and illumination." https://poets.org/glossary/haiku
> 
> P.S. I requested permission from the Delta Flyers to include their haiku, but they turned us down because they’re planning on a BOOK. Add that to your wishlist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.01: Caretaker (Part 1)

From vanhunks:

flung into darkness  
their journey fraught with peril  
home, a dream away

  
From Ankalime_Arael: 

You listen to them  
I don't need anyone to  
choose my friends for me

  
From StarTrekkin08:

hunt in the Badlands  
ship flung into the Delta  
death awaits lost crew

  
From SeemaG:

Maquis in Badlands  
Voyager to the capture  
Hi, Delta Quadrant!

  
From MagdaleneJaneway:

inserting herself  
You will treat my crew as yours  
she looks at his lips


	2. Caretaker (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.02: Caretaker (Part 2)

From StarTrekkin08:

decision is made  
never asked to be involved  
but she's the Captain

  
From SeemaG:

Janeway stays captain  
hot leather-clad Chakotay  
new first officer

  
From MagdaleneJaneway:

sacrificing ship  
he trusts her implicitly  
her first officer

what did she say to  
get him out of Maquis leathers?  
keep them for later


	3. Parallax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.03: Parallax

From JoAryn:

mirror’d by black hole  
a duel of intellect  
Engineer Torres

  
From MagdaleneJaneway:

her Chief Engineer  
finds a crack in a mirror  
with warp particles!


	4. Time and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.04: Time and Again

From JoAryn:

Kes premonition  
a dead planet to explore  
rescue kills through time

  
From StarTrekkin08:

A chronometer  
ghost of a graveyard  
tells past and future destiny

nuclear time bomb  
Kathryn and Tom in trouble  
slim survival rate

path to escape slim  
time does open at the close  
Captain sealed it shut


	5. Phage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.05 Phage

From JanewaysEngineer:

he gasps with panic  
holo lungs, life is over  
with love, Kes gives air

  
From StarTrekkin08:

Breakfast commander?  
Neelix creates a galley  
future food is doomed


	6. The Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.06 The Cloud

From Hummingbird1759:

Harry Kim invites  
holographic pool tables  
Janeway is a shark

  
From JanewaysEngineer:

beverage of choice  
the nebula she explores  
coffee, black, she thrives

  
From MagdaleneJaneway:

low on energy  
coffee in that nebula  
fix leaves even less

we need particles  
chagrined, we hurt a life form  
a cosmic suture

Akoochimoya  
she seeks an animal guide  
lizard on the beach


	7. Eye of the Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.07 Eye of the Needle

From MagdaleneJaneway:

one Telek R'Mor  
convinced to take message home  
deep disappointment

  
From StarTrekkin08:

Kathryn in pink nightgown  
raised hopes raised for mistake made  
failed plan causes crushed hearts


	8. Ex Post Facto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.08 Ex Post Facto

From MagdaleneJaneway:

sentenced to relive  
a murder not committed  
Tom’s life is at stake

  
From Hummingbird1759: 

“You’ll know it’s wrong, but  
you’ll do it anyway,” Tom says  
Harry understands.


	9. Emanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.09 Emanations

From MagdaleneJaneway:

subspace vacuole  
sends Ensign Harry Kim back  
to their afterlife


	10. Prime Factors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.10 Prime Factors

From JanewaysEngineer:

way home discovered  
device acquired, destroyed  
Chief betrays her trust

disappointed her  
loyalties shift to Starfleet  
Torres disciplined

  
From MagdaleneJaneway:

beautiful planet  
Gath would like to seduce her  
so hedonistic

our stories traded  
for a stolen trajector  
it couldn't have worked

betrayed by old friend  
must continue to trust him  
"bring logic to me"


	11. State of Flux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.11 State of Flux

From MagdaleneJaneway:

Seska is missing  
technology leaked by spy  
a Cardassian

  
From Hummingbird1759:

Tuvok was Starfleet  
Seska, a Cardassian  
was anyone Maquis?


	12. Heroes and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.12 Heroes and Demons

From MagdaleneJaneway:

protostar life has  
become Beowulf monster  
Freya loves Schweitzer


	13. Cathexis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.13 Cathexis

From MagdaleneJaneway:

his spirit is gone  
B’Elanna hopes he can use  
his medicine wheel

it's two entities  
Chakotay versus Komar  
good versus hungry


	14. Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.14 Faces

From JanewaysEngineer:

Torres divided  
Klingon, Human, constant fight  
no moment of peace

completely human  
survival depends on her  
always a hybrid


	15. Jetrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.15 Jetrel

From MagdaleneJaneway:

metrion cascade  
can Neelix ever forgive  
inventor of war


	16. Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1.16 Learning Curve

From MagdaleneJaneway:

Chakotay teaches  
insubordinate Dalby  
using Maquis Way

the Maquis misfits  
saving Tuvok, they now learn  
Starfleet protocol

starship infection  
bioneural circuitry  
get cheese to sickbay


	17. The 37's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.01 The 37's

From MagdaleneJaneway:

found floating in space  
reclaimed Ford truck, backfire brings  
out Tuvok’s phaser

Voyager Blue Alert  
she meets historic hero  
Amelia Earhart

  
From JanewaysEngineer:

Earth’s history found  
the journey continues on  
crew stays together


	18. Initiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.02 Initiations

From MagdaleneJaneway:

he saves Kazon youth  
thus ending his young prospects  
both escape for now


	19. Projections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.03 Projections

From JanewaysEngineer:

holographic crew  
Barclay is aboard the ship  
Doctor is unwell

  
From Garret Wang (Delta Flyers podcast):  
  
the doctor appears  
Is he real or projected?  
radiation bad


	20. Elogium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.04 Elogium

From MagdaleneJaneway:

turbolift kisses  
talk of fraternization  
a long way from home

ev’ryone’s lonely  
people will begin to pair off  
even the Captain?

Kes craves nutrients  
odd growth is her mitral sac  
do we want children?

too much aggression  
Chakotay says to submit  
mating practices


	21. Non Sequitur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.05 Non Sequitur

From MagdaleneJaneway:

this is a what-if  
Harry never flew with them  
had chance to save Tom


	22. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.06 Twisted

From JanewaysEngineer:

spatial anomaly  
Voyager is distorted  
first contact is made

  
From Hummingbird1759:

Tom gave Kes locket  
two weeks of replicator  
Neelix is jealous


	23. Parturition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.07 Parturition

From MagdaleneJaneway:

Neelix starts food fight  
in jealousy over Kes  
give it a rest gents


	24. Persistence of Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.08 Persistence of Vision

From MagdaleneJaneway:

hallucinations  
seem to fill their private needs  
Bothan is trickster


	25. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.09 Tattoo

From MagdaleneJaneway:

Chakotay flashback  
memories are his guide now  
he finds Sky Spirits

Kes teaches Doctor  
compassion from empathy  
miserable flu


	26. Cold Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.10 Cold Fire

From MagdaleneJaneway:

Sporocystian   
life signs buzz, used like compass  
found Caretaker’s mate

Ocampa found here  
live longer and are stronger  
Kes boils Tuvok’s blood


	27. Maneuvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.11 Maneuvers

From MagdaleneJaneway:

Seska aids Culluh  
Kazon raiders steal ship’s tech  
Chakotay pursues


	28. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.12 Resistance

From MagdaleneJaneway:

Caylem helps Janeway  
she helps him with prison break  
daughter is long dead


	29. Prototype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.13 Prototype

From JanewaysEngineer:

the power is surging  
taken by AI, destroys own work  
Torres talks with Janeway

  
From MagdaleneJaneway

3947  
designed as killing machines  
they killed their Builders

B’Elanna saved droid  
it wanted to reproduce  
to kill other droids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated a bit using droid, a word not used during the episode, instead of robot.


	30. Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.14 Alliances

From MagdaleneJaneway:

new ally the Trabe  
Janeway brokers alliance  
Trabe betray Janeway


	31. Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.15 Threshold

From JanewaysEngineer:

barriers broken  
evolved bodies change form  
lizard babies born

  
From Hummingbird1759:  


Neelix screwed up  
magic mushrooms in coffee  
this is not canon  


  
From MagdaleneJaneway:  


de-evolution  
the science is all so wrong  
what about the kids?!  


From ErikModi:

Warp factor ten,  
Infinite speed, ending the   
Sketch, far too silly

Evolution at   
Warp ten, Doctor finds cure, so   
Can we go home now?


	32. Meld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.16 Meld

From MagdaleneJaneway:

Lon Sudor murders  
mind meld to understand why  
Vulcan rages on


	33. Dreadnought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.17 Dreadnought

From JanewaysEngineer:

Torres reprograms  
missile in the wrong quadrant  
destroyed, last minute


	34. Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.18 Death Wish

From MagdaleneJaneway:

starship asylum  
omnipotence paradox  
irrepressible

  
From Hummingbird1759:

A Q wants to die  
Riker visits Voyager  
Tuvok is lawyer


	35. Lifesigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.19 Lifesigns

From JanewaysEngineer:

She was split by them  
Doctor asks her to help Pel  
Torres saves her life

  
From MagdaleneJaneway:

a neural device  
lets two doctors fall in love  
he dances with the real Pel


	36. Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.20 Investigations

From MagdaleneJaneway:

malcontent Tom Paris  
taken aboard Kazon ship  
unveils the traitor

Chak kept in the dark  
he’d have to trap a Maquis  
“So you don’t trust me”

  
From Hummingbird1759:

Briefing with Neelix  
Tom Paris going away  
Harry needs a hug


	37. Deadlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.21 Deadlock

From JanewaysEngineer:

Wildman delivers  
two Voyagers overlapping  
Janeway self-destructs

Voyager in ruins  
Janeway hovers over Torres  
engine room, new bridge

From Hummingbird1759:

Harry's a hero  
Rescues baby Naomi  
Starfleet job is weird


	38. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.22 Innocence

From MagdaleneJaneway:

Tuvok survives crash  
protects abandoned children  
really they’re elders


	39. The Thaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.23 The Thaw

From JanewaysEngineer:

crew trapped with a clown  
Fear exists to be conquered  
the room fades to black

  
From MagdaleneJaneway:

Fear has become real  
Janeway hologram tricks him  
“I’m afraid.” “I knooow.”


	40. Tuvix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.24 Tuvix

From JanewaysEngineer:

two lives are merged  
Kes torn, asks Captain for help  
Janeway decides fate

  
From Hummingbird1759:

Tuvok and Neelix  
Moral dilemma  
Janeway did no wrong

From ErikModi:

No right answer,  
One life for two, two for one,  
What would you have done?

No ticking clock on  
Life, just two bad choices, this  
The Captain's burden


	41. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.25 Resolutions

From erestorandfin:

two ensnared by bites  
Captain lost, she finds Kathryn  
he builds her a bath

laced fingers share love  
apple tasted, time cut short  
their paradise lost

  
From JanewaysEngineer:

stranded together  
New Earth brings new beginnings  
builds her a bath tub

  
From Hummingbird1759:

Angry warrior  
joined with woman's tribe  
lightens her burdens

  
From MagdaleneJaneway:

a love so profound  
neither speaks of their feelings  
their fingers entwined


	42. Basics (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2.26 Basics (part 1)

From MagdaleneJaneway

they keep hitting the  
secondary processors  
oops--no self-destruct

Paris volunteers  
taking shuttle to get help  
from Talaxians

Doc remains aloof  
“Humanoids are all the same”  
helps to foil Kazon

her hair swept by wind  
they watch Voyager fly off  
she looks a bit lost

no plants? then eat grubs  
Chak needs help starting the fire  
they cut her long hair


	43. Basics (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.01 Basics (part 2)

From MagdaleneJaneway:

Sudor has struggled  
fighting evil impulses,  
must kill to save ship

ever the hero  
Chak saves girl from lava stream  
Chief saves Naomi

Paris retakes ship  
when phaser banks overload  
Cullah flees with child

Voyager swoops in  
she's never looked so gorgeous  
our home has come back


	44. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.02: Flashback

JanewaysEngineer:

they agree to mind meld  
‘You never brought me tea, Tuvok’  
virus in his mind killed

  
From MagdaleneJaneway:

purple nebula  
reminds Tuvok of trauma  
virus not engram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Check back for updates. Kudos & comments give us LIFE. 🌺


	45. The Chute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.03: The Chute

JanewaysEngineer:

Tom and Harry detained  
injured, ensign tries to find exit  
crew to the rescue

  
Hummingbird1759:

Tom is Harry’s friend  
“Nobody touch him” he says  
Tom will remember

  
From MagdaleneJaneway:

she slides into view  
like an avenging angel  
with phaser rifle


	46. The Swarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.04 The Swarm

JanewaysEngineer:

EMH malfunctions  
Torres and Kes hurry to fix him  
Doc hums his opera

  
Hummingbird1759

edge of the swarm's space  
"All who enter die" - Neelix  
why not tell before??


	47. False Profits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.05 False Profits

From MagdaleneJaneway:

unstable wormhole  
“prophets” charge for services  
wormhole works, for them

Ferengis? yeah, right  
shoo! back to Alpha Quadrant  
you don’t belong here

  
From Hummingbird1759:

Ferengis do fraud  
then make the wormhole collapse  
Options? There are none.


	48. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.06 Remember

From JanewaysEngineer:

Torres sleeps, dreams real  
shared coffee in Ready Room  
memories transferred


	49. Sacred Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.07 Sacred Ground

From MagdaleneJaneway:

belief in science  
fell short in the ritual  
Kes needed her faith

  
From Hummingbird1759:

Kes was a doofus  
should have remained with the group  
Why? you don't run off


	50. Future's End (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.08 Future's End (part 1)

From MagdaleneJaneway:

Voyager accused  
temporal wipeout of Sol  
Braxton started it

Starling is a thief  
profiting from future tech  
they must steal it back

young astronomer  
Rain Robinson spots their ship  
who are you people?


	51. Future's End (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.09 Future's End (part 2)

From MagdaleneJaneway:

kidnapped the Doctor  
gave him mobile emitter  
foot-loose, fancy-free

weapons are offline  
Janeway launches manually  
Starling thinks uh-oh


	52. Warloard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.10 Warlord

From MagdaleneJaneway:

the exiled warlord  
wants to rule forevermore  
but Kes is too strong


	53. The Q and the Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.11 The Q and the Grey

From JanewaysEngineer:

Q flatters Janeway  
the continuum at war  
made the godmother

female Q shows up  
Klingon females have such spunk  
Torres not impressed

  
From MagdaleneJaneway:

imbalance sparks conflict  
Civil War ends with old love  
baby Q is cute!

Q invades her space  
proposing the night is young  
and the sheets are satin

  
From Hummingbird1759:

female Q jealous  
"What are you doing with dog?"  
did not mean puppy


	54. Macrocosm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.12 Macrocosm

From JanewaysEngineer:

ship is infected  
crew incapacitated  
captain saves the day

  
From MagdaleneJaneway:

in Engineering  
she strips down and arms herself  
the Janeway gun show

turtleneck comes off  
sweat shines on rippling muscles  
why is she so hot?


	55. Fair Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.13 Fair Trade

From MagdaleneJaneway:

Neelix feels useless  
makes bad decisions for map  
Janeway sets him straight

  
From Hummingbird1759:

Neelix thinks he's out  
gets caught in narcotic deal  
forgot first duty


	56. Alter Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.14 Alter Ego

From MagdaleneJaneway:

Harry is falling  
for the wrong girl yet again  
a lonely hacker

holo character  
more prescient than humans  
Tuvok is alone


	57. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.15 Coda

From StarTrekkin08:

during talent night  
Kathryn played the dying swan  
Chakotay’s swan song

  
From JanewaysEngineer:

she dies, his heart breaks  
her life hangs in the balance  
accept this pink rose

  
From erestorandfin:

he had wanted her  
in his arms, but not like this  
No! Breathe, damn it. Breathe!

  
From MagdaleneJaneway:

ultimate evil  
wants her to give up fighting  
Go back to hell, Coward!

  
From Hummingbird1759:

purple mouth Harry  
Janeway has purple mouth too  
Remember this day


	58. Blood Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.16 Blood Fever

From JanewaysEngineer:

that Vulcan petaQ  
stuck underground with Paris  
fighting stops fever

  
From Hummingbird1759:

Vorik has pon farr  
he gave it to B’Elanna  
ready to rumble? 

planet invaded  
society gone one hour  
approaching the Borg


	59. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.17 Unity

From JanewaysEngineer:

Chakotay is lost  
exposed to the collective  
Borg cube self destructs


	60. Darkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.18 Darkling

From JanewaysEngineer:

Doc changes attitude  
Kes wants to leave for Zahir  
she stays, ‘do no harm’

  
From Hummingbird1759:

Doctor improves self  
his additions go awry  
Hippocratic oath


	61. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3.19 Rise

From JanewaysEngineer:

Voyager defends  
planet attacked by asteroids  
Neelix saves Tuvok


	62. Fortunate Son

From Hummingbird1759:

Harry's deja vu  
Taresian women lure  
it's a siren song


	63. Before And After

From Hummingbird1759:

Kes is a grandma  
Harry is Tom's son-in-law  
this timeline is weird


	64. Real Life

From Hummingbird1759:

Doc makes family  
too saccharine for Klingon  
she adds some drama


	65. Distant Origin

From Hummingbird1759:

the Voth are from Earth  
truth goes against their doctrine  
scientist silenced

From ErikModi

gere we evolved,  
distant Origin is wrong,  
and yet we moved.


	66. Displaced

From Hummingbird1759:

crewmen disappear  
replaced by the Nyrians  
Janeway frees captives


	67. Worst Case Scenario

JanewaysEngineer

Torres finds holo-novel  
Maquis mutiny on ship  
Seska takes over

mutiny program  
Janeway and Torres re-write  
Seska dead once more


	68. Scorpion Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion Part 1

JanewaysEngineer

aliens hit borg  
Janeway forms an alliance  
cube, ship warp away


	69. Scorpion Part 2

JanewaysEngineer

Janeway stuck on cube  
7’s link to borg is severed  
alliance ends


	70. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gift

JanewaysEngineer  
Kes powers are growing  
7 becoming more human  
thrown 10 years closer

Kes has to leave ship  
ten years off of their journey  
safe beyond borg space


	71. Day of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day of honor

JanewaysEngineer

worst day ever for her  
Torres ejects the Warp Core  
nearly dies in space

Klingon ritual  
Paris helps Torres with program  
die with no honor

ger Klingon honor  
can this day get any worse?  
Torres loves Tom Paris


	72. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemsis

JanewaysEngineer

Chakotay is trapped  
two species fighting a war  
not easy to stop hate


	73. Revulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revulsion

JanewaysEngineer

mission for the doc  
lone hologram in distress  
Kim works with Seven

Torres goes with doc  
hologram squeezes her heart  
Paris flirts in sickbay


	74. The Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Raven

JanewaysEngineer

7 sees a raven  
learns about her family  
no more borg signals

alcove malfunction  
finds her parents ship Raven  
7 thanks the captain


	75. Scientific Method

JanewaysEngineer

Torres, Paris caught snogging  
aliens conduct experiments  
Janeway is reckless

crew is test subjects  
tags on dna are found  
driven into pulsar


	76. Year of Hell 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year of Hell

JanewaysEngineer

Krenim chase Voyager  
systems fail, ship in bad state  
escape pods launched


	77. Year of Yell 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year of Hell 2

JanewaysEngineer

timeline being changed  
refuge taken in nebula  
timeline is restored


	78. Random Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Thoughts

JanewaysEngineer

Torres imprisoned   
illegal thoughts passed around  
Tuvok finds the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check back for updates. Kudos & comments give us LIFE. 🌺


End file.
